Fire in the Sky
by The Art of Dark Angel
Summary: Sequel to "Whatever Comes Next". Jack and Arcee train together,the Decepticons get up to no good, and Miko has no problem expressing her opinion. JxA.
1. Changed Appearances

_A/N: Due to the _overwhelming_ requests for a sequel (honestly, aren't there other stories?) I have decided to skip waiting and write one. Man, a girl can't even get 24 hours to relax, I swear..._

_Disclaimer: Hasbro, Dreamwave, and Marvel own ALL the characters in this story. Thems the breaks._

**Fire in the Sky**

Big Choices

Ratchet, Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, June, and Raf couldn't believe what Miko had just told them. If anything, had she not had the reputation of being honest (if not brutally, sometimes) the group of them would have claimed that she was making the whole thing up, just to get attention.

"You saw them doing _what?_" Ratchet asked the young girl, after she had finished her story.

Miko rolled her eyes. "I just told you. Arcee and Jack were kissing in the med-bay."

"Uh, what's 'kissing'?" Bulkhead asked, scratching the side of his head. "That some sort of communicating?"

Bumblebee squeaked and beeped as though he was trying to explain what it actually was.

"What?" Raf balked, looking up at his partner. Bumblebee looked down at him with a confused expression. "Bee, kissing is not when two organisms fuse their auditory communication ports together."

The yellow bot shrugged and beeped a question.

Raf sighed. "I already told you Bee. A kiss is the act of pressing one's lips against the lips or other body parts of another person, or object. Cultural connotations of kissing vary widely. Depending on the culture and context, a kiss can express sentiments of love, affection, respect, greeting, friendship, and good luck, among many others."

"Yeah. To put it lamely." Miko stated sarcastically. "Way to suck the romance out the situation, Scrub."

Optimus, surprisingly, was silent. He had his arms crossed, and he appeared to be deep in thought. In fact, didn't say anything, until Ratchet addressed him directly.

"Optimus, what do you think of all this?" The medic asked, sounding slightly put out.

Optimus moved one of his hands to his chin and rubbed it in thought. "It is not my opinion that you should be worrying about, Ratchet."

"I beg your pardon?" Ratchet asked. "Your Commander, and first officer, was just caught fraternizing with the youngest, and most junior member in your command, and you don't have an opinion?"

With a heavy sigh, the red titan answered. "I understand your concern, Old friend. However, since Jack has yet to decide what he wants to do, he is not yet under my command. Further more, since Arcee, and the rest of you, are all free to do as you wish, she is free to choose any sparkmate she wishes. And lastly, you should be more concerned with Mrs, Darby's opinion."

Every set of eyes and optics focused on June. Like Optimus, she was surprisingly silent about learning that her recently "changed" son, was not only kissing a girl, but a girl that happened to be a 15 foot alien robot.

"Hey, Mrs. D?" Miko asked, snapping June out of her revere. "You okay?"

"Hm?" June hummed, still trying to wrap her head around the news. "I'm sorry Sweetie, what did you say?"

Miko frowned at the older female. "Uh... I asked if you're okay."

"Oh. Yes. Well... I-I'm not really sure." June answered honestly. "I always wanted Jack to have be in a relationship, after all, what mother doesn't want grand-kids? But, I never would have expected him to fall in love with his... motorcycle."

"I'm sorry?" Ratchet asked indignantly, "His _motorcycle_? I'll have you know, Madame, that the commander is more than just-"

"That's enough, Ratchet." Optimus ordered. "Mrs. Darby is free to express her opinion, as she is still, and always be, Jack's mother."

"Thank you, Optimus." June said, "And I do apologize, Ratchet. I just, well, have no clue as how do deal with this."

Two sets of metal foot steps where heard, as the couple in question entered the Ops area. One look at the group gathered, and both Jack and Arcee had the distinct feeling that they had some explaining to do.

"Jack. Arcee." Optimus greeted them with a head nod to both. "I am glad to see you both have fully recharged -"

"yeah, in more ways than one..." Miko whispered. Bulkhead shook his head in silent pleading. "sorry."

"-and are both moving around without difficulty." the Autobot leader continued, choosing to ignore Miko. "Though I am puzzled as to your appearance, Arcee."

For a micro-second, Arcee had forgotten that she was now, primarily, pink, and not blue. "Oh. Yeah. Uh, well... Jack wanted to thank me for helping him. So, he changed my appearance to match Elita One's. You know, to honor her, and me."

"Well, I think it looks wicked awesome." Miko exclaimed. "Dark pink has always been my fav."

Bumblebee beeped and approval, and Raf agreed. "You got a point there Bee. Those colors really do suit her."

"Yeah." Bulkhead chimed in. "Never pictured you going with those colors, but dang, they sure to fit ya."

Everyone looked at Ratchet suddenly.

"What?" He grumbled. "It doesn't matter what color she is. She's still Arcee."

"A worthy gift, Jack." Optimus commented. "It is good to see that you're putting your talents to worthwhile uses."

"Thanks, Optimus." Jack responded, blushing a little.

"Now, I do believe that your mother wishes to speak to you." Optimus said, looking towards Mrs. Darby.

Jack and Arcee looked at one another, then at Miko, who simply shrugged and mouthed 'sorry', and then at June as she approached the to guilty looking 'bots. They both knelt down so she wouldn't have to strain her neck too much.

"Look, Mom I-" Jack began to explain, but was silenced by a raised hand. He might have been a 20 foot robot, but he was still scared of his mother.

June crossed her arms and locked eyes with Arcee. "Do you, or do you not, have feelings for my son?"

Arcee was shocked at the forwardness of the question, but answered anyways. "Yes. I do."

June turned her gaze to Jack. "Do you, or do you not, have feelings for Arcee?"

"I, uh..." he began, but with a quirked eyebrow from June, he finished. "Yes. I do."

"To what extent?" was all she asked next. Jack and Arcee, again, looked at one another.

"What do you want me to say, Mom?" Jack asked in response, "That I love her? Or that I'm just a 16 year old kid, who by a series of random events, got changed into a giant robot, and in some way is trying to get a grip on the whole situation by reaching out to the first female he's ever had some kind of relationship with, and doesn't really know what he wants?"

To say the silence that followed in the Autobot bunker was deafening, would be an understatement. A mouse could have been heard scurrying a mile away.

June's expression softened. She uncrossed her arms, and placed her right hand on Jack's foot. "No, Jack. That isn't what I want you to say. At all. I want what's best for you sweetie. And even though you're a giant robot, you'll always be my little boy. I can't help that."

"And I wouldn't have it any-other way, Mom." Jack admitted. "But I'm happy with Arcee. We get each-other. She's sweet, kind, beautiful, and has had my back ever since we met. I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

"Jeez. And I thought only Hallmark could come up with lines like that..." Miko quipped as she crossed her arms, and blew her bangs out of her face.

"Miko..." Bulkhead/ Raf pleaded at the same time. Even Bumblebee placed his index finger over his "mouth".

Miko sighed. "Yeah, yeah... being quiet."

"To be fair, Mrs. Darby," Arcee said, "I kissed Jack. Not the other way around."

June looked back at her, and asked kindly "May I ask why?"

Arcee hesitated before answering. "Well, in all honesty, Jack's new form is quite pleasing for a Cybertronian. But, even before he changed, I guess it was just the way he's always treated me." she paused for a second, "Despite my appearance, or that fact that I'm an alien, Jack never thought as me like one. When we talked, he always used Earth terms and assumed that I knew what he was referring to. And I always took him for surprise when I had to stop him to explain things for me."

"If I may intervene." Optimus spoke suddenly. Jack, Arcee, and June looked at him. "Arcee. Jack. If you will stand please?" They stood. He continued. "Arcee, what I am about to ask you, I do not do so lightly. However, it is of utmost importance that you answer without any doubt." Arcee nodded her head. "Do you honestly care for Jack?"

Arcee took Jack's hand in hers, and with a determined look, answered. "Yes. I do. I thought that was obvious when I gave him half o fmy Spark."

The Autobot leader nodded his approval, and then looked at Jack. "Jack. Since I have know you, you have shown courage and strength equal to your new form, even before you changed. You have always been loyal and honest, and despite not being under my direct command, you have always followed my orders." Jack hung his head in embarrassment. "So, I must ask you, and do not feel obligated, or let your relationships sway your response, do you care for Arcee?"

Jack set his jaw, and with pride said, "Yes. I do. And I guess, on some level, I've always have. Ever since she became my Guardian. Well, former guardian now."

Optimus gazed at June. "Mrs. Darby. Does that put your concerns to rest?"

June looked over shoulder at her son, and his former guardian. They looked so happy together, and even if she wished to, she could find no fault with the way the felt for one-another. Turning her attention back to Prime she said, "If they are happy with being together, then I am happy for them. Yes, I was concerned at first, but now, well I can see I had no reason to be."

Optimus nodded hid head in approval, then turned to his other troops. "And do you others think?"

Bumblebee looked at Jack and Arcee. Crossing his arms, the young bot let out a long string of beeps, squeaks, and honks.

"Of course I'll respect her, Bee." Jack laughed. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Jack?" Jack looked over at Bulkhead. "You're a lucky Scrub. But Arcee is like a sister to me. You hurt her, and I snap your leg servos. You copy that?"

"Loud and clear, Bigbot." Jack answered. "But, I think you'd have to get Ratchet to piece me back together, after she dismantled me first."

"Watch it, Hot shot." Arcee warned.

"Yes Ma'am." Jack winked.

Miko looked at the pair. "Man, you sure are lucky Jack. Outta all the guys in the Universe, and Arcee picked you. All I gotta say, is don't be a jerk and mess it up."

Jack pulled a face. "Miko..."

"Don't worry, Miko." Raf came to Jack's defense. "Jack is one of the most loyal guys, we know. I don't think he'll mess things up. Besides, it's Arcee. I know she won't let him."

"Got that right." Arcee quipped. Jack looked uncomfortable, and let out a nervous laugh.

Ratchet rubbed his chin before saying anything. "As long as their relationship doesn't get in the way of Jack's training, or my research, then I'll be happy."

"Then it is settled." Optimus stated. "Now, we must discuss another matter." he turned around and looked at Jack. "Jack and Arcee -"

"Actually, Optimus? Arcee and I were talking, and we picked a new codename name for me." Jack interrupted, and hating to do so. "You know, so the con's don't realize who I am."

"I see." he said, looking between the two. "And what new name do you wish to be know as?"

Jack looked at Arcee, who, in turn, looked at him, smiled and nodded her head. They then looked at Optimus and answered at the same time.

"Silverbolt."

"Hm. A noble sounding name." Optimus stated. "And well suited for one who readily displays that trait."

"I like it too." Raf said with a smile. "Very descriptive." Bumblebee beeped his approval.

"Not bad at all, Rookie." Bulkhead rumbled. "Coulda picked a lot worse."

"I see no fault with a name like that." Ratchet said, "Very basic, if not entirely simplistic."

"Aw _Man_," Miko scoffed. "_Silverbolt?_ Really? Why not Prowl, or Hot Rod, or I dunno, something cool like Blur, or even Springer?"

Jack facepalmed. "Miko..."

"I'm just saying." She defended, throwing her arms up in protest.

"I like it." June said with a chuckle. "But, do _I_ have to call you that?"

"Nah." Jack quipped, removing his hand from his face, and looking at her. "Jack is fine."

Ratchet spoke up. "Well, since that's settled, might I suggest you pick an alternate mode, so that we can get you trained?"

"Oh. Yeah. That." Jack said. "Guess I'm gonna go with... that Lamborghini Concept."

The medical bot huffed. "Then bring it up on your arm display, and download it into your mega-structure." he then grumbled, "... do I have to do everything myself?"

Arcee stepped back a bit to give him some room. As did June. Jack, or rather, Silverbolt, activated his arm display, and brought up the picture of the Ankonian Lamborghini. Hesitating a little, he glanced at Arcee. She winked at him, and with wink back, he began the download of the design.

With a flash of light, Silverbolt's body changed to incorporate aspects of the car. His forearms became wider, as they took on the appearance of the doors. His chest broadened, and headlights appeared on it, as it became a folded down hood. His lower legs thickened ,and became angled. Obviously, they became, his "back-end". At set of wheels appeared on his ankles, and folded under his chest as well.

"Whoa." Miko whistled. "Way cool."

"A fine choice, Silverbolt." Optimus approved, "Now-" He stopped talking, as Silverbolt's arm display reactivated.

_Please select secondary form._ His on-board computer beeped.

"Wait, wait?" Silverbolt asked in shock. "Uh... is this normal?"

"No." Optimus said. "For a Cybertronian to have two alternate modes is rare indeed. But not unheard of."

"Is this wise, Optimus?" Ratchet asked in concern. "He's not even used to having one mode, let alone two. The effects could be devastating."

Optimus thought for a second. "Silverbolt. Run a diagnosis of your memory core. Is it full?"

Silverbolt's visor flickered as he did as he was told. After a few seconds, he shook his head. "No, it isn't. I'm only at 49.58 percent of my designated space for mode conversion."

"Then there should be no risk to his safety." Optimus said, looking at Ratchet, "Correct?"

"No. There shouldn't." Ratchet agreed, though begrudgingly. "But he should pick one of his flight modes to avoid any potential problems."

Optimus returned his attention to Silverbolt. "Good advice. Silverbolt, when you are ready."

Silverbolt quickly scanned through his selection of fighter jets, until he came to the model of the F/A 37 Talon. With a deep breath, he downloaded the model of the jet into his memory. And, as with the first download, there was a flash of light as his body changed. Again. Two sets of wings appeared on his back, angling down at 45 degrees. His legs widened more, as two sets of jet thrusters formed on them.

"Wow, Jack..." Raf breathed out. "Er, I mean Silverbolt... that's awesome."

"I feel... big." Silverbolt commented, "And weird."

"Feelings that will pass in time, my young friend." Optimus assured him. "With training and practice, you shall master your transformations."

"I volunteer to help him with that." Arcee offered, taking a step forward.

Optimus chuckled lightly. "I had little doubt that you would, Arcee. Very well." he turned his attention back to Jack, "Silverbolt. Do you wish to serve as an autobot under my command, and follower orders, until your spark is extinguished?"

Silverbolt saluted. "Yes, Sir."

Optimus returned the salute. "Very well. Your training begins immediately. Arcee, as your commander, shall teach you all that there is to know. However. There are two rules you must obey until such time as I deem you are ready. One. You will not use your weapons outside this base. And two. You will restrict yourself to your ground mode until such time that I can arrange training sessions with Agent Fowler. Am I understood?"

Silverbolt saluted again. "Yes, Optimus."

"Good." Optimus looked at Arcee. "Arcee, Silverbolt. You have my leave."

Arcee smirked at Silverbolt. "Let's go, Hot shot. We got work to do."

"Yes Ma'am."

TBC.

_A/N: ta-daa! Leave your comments/complaints as you wish._


	2. According to Plan

**Fire in the Sky**

According to Plan

Starscream, to say the least, was frustrated.

Clicking his fingers against the console in his quarters, the Decepticon commander thought about all his not quite successful plans, and how they had all failed due to the incompetence of those whom were under his command.

Skyquake's failure was his own fault. He had brought upon his demise himself, when he refused any help, and refused to accept the fact that Starscream was his master. A pity, really. He would have made a fine addition to the Decepticon ranks. Unfortunately, he could not be repaired. Considering that all that remained of him was an impact crater and a pile of scrap.

And thinking of scrap, Starscream thought about his most recent plan. It was simple really. Capture the autobot known as Wheeljack, replace him with a doppelganger, and then, have the foolish autobots bring him back to their base. It was foolproof. All that idiot had to do was either learn the location of the bunker, or activate their accursed land-bridge. But no. Makeshift could not even accomplish those simple tasks. Nor could Starscream's guards keep Wheeljack from escaping. So, as a result, and through no fault of his own, Starscream watched as Makeshift was destroyed and the Nemesis was damaged.

Blasted Autobots.

Of course, all these failures where due to the fact, in Starscream's opinion, that his troops believed that Megatron could still be saved. Which, of course, was utter nonsense. Especially if he had anything to do with it.

He had made sure to dispose of any remaining Dark Energon, including the fragment that he had removed from Megatron's spark chamber. So there was no chance of it being used as potential tool. He also made sure to withhold any useful information from Knock Out and Breakdown, so that those two bumbling idiots could not possibly revive their "master". Not that those two incompetents would be successful even if they did have all the information pertaining to how Megatron ended up in his current predicament.

His thoughts were interrupted when his communicator suddenly beeped.

"Yes, what is it?" Starscream barked. He had left specific orders to be left alone. Unless, a situation of utmost importance occurred.

"_A situation of utmost importance."_ Starscream's own voice answered. Thought it sounded distorted and filtered.

"What is it, Soundwave?" Starscream asked impatiently. He could not stand Megatron's lapdog, and his unfailing loyalty to his fallen master.

"_What (skeersh) do (skeersh) Prime?(skreesh) new (skeersh)autobot?"_

"Hmm. That sounds like the voice of that Autobot sympathizer that we captured that one time." Starscream recalled, tapping his chin. "And it seems Prime has a new member in his ranks. Was there anymore to that message?"

"_No."_ Soundwave used Starscream's voice to answer again.

"Curious. I was not aware that another Autobot had landed on Earth." Starscream mused. "Are the sensors malfunctioning?"

"_No."_

"Very well. Dispatch two Vehicon ground-units to the town where we last encountered those annoying Autobots." Starscream ordered. "Have them scout for any odd vehicles, especially for that female motorcycle. They are not to engage until we can determine who this new menace is. Do I make myself clear?"

"_Yes. Of course."_ Once again, Soundwave used Starscream's voice to answer.

"Now. Was there anything else?" Starscream asked, hoping that there wasn't.

"_Strange disappearances in the northern Colorado Mountains continue to be reported to Police." _Soundwave repeated what sounded like a Human news report. _"Campers and hikers are going missing without any explanation, and leaving no clues. Police are advising residents to avoid that section of the mountains until an investigation can be made."_

"What has this got to do with anything?" Starscream demanded.

"_This just in: A local resident in that area, has reported what appears to be a mysterious, large shadowy figure. No further details are available at this moment. Police, and Park Officials are investigating."_

Starscream clicked his fingers together. "I see. That could be something. Or nothing. I shall investigate the matter myself. Have two sky units meet me in the main hanger. You shall remain here and await further orders."

"_Yes. Of cour-"_

With a impatient growl, Starscream clicked off his communicator. "Useless fool."

He exited his quarters, and made his way down to the main launch hanger. There, already awaiting him, where two Vehicon jet units.

"We are heading to the Colorado mountains to investigate a possible threat." Starscream explained to the drones. "If it does turn out to be a threat, I want it destroyed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Lord Starscream." The drones answered without hesitation.

"Move out." He ordered. He quickly transformed into his jet mode, and launched from the Nemesis' hanger. The two vehicons quickly followed.

In just under an hour, Starscream and his two troops landed in the Colorado wilderness. Reverting to their robot modes, he and the two drones began scanning for any anomalies.

"Bah. How hideous..." Starscream muttered. He hated organics. It was so, unkempt and unruly. So unlike the sharp, clean order of technology. If he had his way, he would destroy it all. But for now, he would bide his time.

"Spread out." He ordered. Then, for good measure, he kicked a rabbit that was sniffing his foot. "Disgusting creature..."

Making his way through the trees, Starscream kept his optic's peeled for anything odd. For some reason, he knew that those pathetic humans had good cause to be worried. Those "reports" couldn't be random. And he was determined to find the cause of it all.

"Uff!"

"Lord Star-!"

Starscream quickly spun around at the sound of his two troops, ready to tell them to shut-up. Instead, he was speechless to find that they were now missing."

"What is this trickery?" He murmured. "Drones! Answer me immediately!"

Nothing.

"Idiots..." Starscream mumbled. "If you want something done, you have to do it- GAH!"

He was suddenly pinned on the ground, face-down, as a large, heavy mass landed on his back. With considerable ease, he was then tossed against an exposed wall of rock, back first, and upside-down, and was held there as mass of energon webbing came out of nowhere and wrapped around him, holding arms in place.

"What is this?" He demanded, as he struggled against his bonds. "I demand that I be freed immediately!"

A high-pitched, female sounding, laugh reached his audio sensors. "Demand all you want, O mighty Starscream. That really wont' help you."

His optics went wide as he recognized that voice. "Arachnid..."

The former decepticon landed in front of him, in her spider mode, and spun her torso around so she could look him directly in the face. And speaking of which, Starscream noticed that half of hers was badly damaged with what looked like an energon burn.

"Ha." She laughed sarcastically. "Don't go by that anymore, _Commander_. I'm Blackarachnia now. And don't you forget it."

Starscream sneered. "Would that have anything to with your, shall we say, new pathetic spider form?" He tsk'd in a mocking tone. "Tut, tut, tut. Such a poor choice, mimicking a pathetic Earth creature. But then again, you were always good at making poor choices." To add further insult, he added "And black with red arms and legs? Knockout would be pleased to see that you have made such a _fashionable _choice."

With a howl of rage, Blackarachnia slammed her fist into the rock next to Starscream's head. He assumed that it was meant to scare him, but the action only caused him to smile wider.

"Struck a nerve, have I? Getting under your skin?" He taunted her. "Or course I am. It was always easy to do so." with an evil chuckle, he commented, "By the way, I love what you have done with your face. I quite suits you."

"Shut your mouth, fool, or I'll shut it for you. For good." She warned. "And since we're talking about poor choices; only two drones for support? I thought Megatron was smarter then that."

Starscream laughed. "You are behind the times, Little Spider. Our poor leader is, shall we say, currently enjoying oblivion."

Blackarachnia's optics went wide. All eight of them. "What?"

"Oh, yes." he continued. "Our former Lord had a little accident with the space-bridge. It was destroyed by Optimus Prime, and his annoying Autobots. A shame, really. Megatron was a bit too close for comfort, and now he's nothing more than a charred husk, laying in the Nemesis's repair bay."

"You lie." Blackarachnia spat. "Megaton would never be that foolish."

It was Starscream's turn to laugh. "Oh, but he is. Release me, and I'll show you myself."

"Why would I do that?" She asked, "I could just leave you here and go myself."

Starscream smiled knowingly. "You forget, Spider, that with Megatron out of the way, I am in command of the Decepticons. As their leader, they listen only to me. If you return to our ship _without_ me, you shall be fire upon on sight."

"Cold and calculating. Just like Megatron." She purred. Starscream wasn't impressed.

"You dare mock my intelligences?" He sneered. "You dare compare my greatness to a burnt corpse? Bah! You forget, Blackarachnia, with whom you deal with..."

Without warning, Starscream ripped his arm free from the web and fired three quick laser blasts directly into her torso. She was sent sprawling, and he used his advantage free the rest of him. Acting quickly, he used his boosters to jump up high, and then land directly on her lower torso.

"GAH!" Blackarachnia cried out in pain.

Starscream remained standing on top of her, bent down, and wrapped his long fingers around her neck.

"Do I have your attention now?" He asked with a sneer. She nodded quickly. "Good. Now listen closely, as I have not the patience to repeat myself."

Blackarachnia looked him right in the optics.

"Here are my terms. And might I add that it is in your best interests to accept them." Starscream stated threateningly. "You are now under my command. You will swear your loyalty only to me, or I shall kill you, and bring your pathetic organic corpse back as warning. Do I make myself clear?"

She gasped for air, but answered anyways. "Yes!"

"Yes,what?" He growled, squeezing her neck tighter. "I didn't quiet hear you."

"Yes, Lord Starscream!" She shouted. He let her neck go, and got off from on top of her.

"Now." He said with pride. "As a show of good faith, I will reward your loyalty, and all future loyalty, with a gift, or something of your choice. Within reason, of course."

Blackarachnia's eyes narrowed at him. She transformed into her human mode and crossed her six arms, but didn't say anything.

"You don't believe me?" Starscream asked. With a tsk, and a shake of his head he continued. "Pity. Shall I leave you here, stranded and injured, until you learn your lesson?"

"What? No!" She shouted. Starscream quirked one of his "eyebrows" at her. "I mean... no, My Lord. Please don't. I believe you."

"Then what do you desire, my faithful servant?" he asked, folding his hands behind his back.

She gestured towards her scarred face. "I want the human who did this to me. The one who destroyed my ship and ruined my collection of rare creatures. The one who calls himself Jack. The one who the Autobot Arcee cares so much about. I want him to pay. I want to torture him while Arcee watches."

"Ah." Starscream smirked. "That is easily arranged. We, that is, I know of this human. I know where you can find him. And, I would love nothing more then to watch him suffer for the trouble he and his friend has caused me."

Blackarachnia smiled evilly. "Do this for me, Lord Starscream, and I shall never ask for anything again."

"So be it." Starscream nodded his head. "Now, before we leave this disgusting place, I wish to know how you created the energon webbing."

Blackarahnia blinked her optics in confusion. "I could always process energon and use it for my web, My Lord. I just never had enough of it to use it as an effective weapon."

"And with the abundance of Energon, here on Earth, you can." Starscream said, smiling evilly. "Does this mean you can detect it, even when it is hidden?"

"Yes, my Lord." The spider admitted.

"Excellent." Starscream chuckled. "You may prove more useful than I originally thought." He thought for a minute, then continued. "Now, let us be gone from this place."

"My Lord, what of your drones?" Blackarachnia asked out of concern.

"Hmph. Are they hidden?" he asked coldly.

"...Yes."

"Then leave them for the time being." He stated with a shrug. "Let them think about how they failed me. I have no need for weak, pathetic excuses for 'warriors'."

Without further words, he converted to his jet mode. He hovered as he waited for Blackarachnia to climb on his 'back'. Once she was on, without so much as a warning, he triggered his afterburners and took off into the sky.

Once she had recovered from the sudden burst of speed, Blackarachnia thought to herself, while holding on for dear life, _'Cold and calculating... I think I might enjoy "working" for you, Starscream...'_

TBC.


	3. Getting into Gear

_A/N: I'm glad this story is such a hit. It really means a lot to me._

**Fire in the Sky**

Getting into Gear

"This is getting frustrating, Arcee." Silverbolt grumble. For what seemed like the umpteenth time that day.

He and Arcee where in one of the training rooms. Supposedly, trying to meditate. She was trying this technique to teach him how to transform, as all others had failed. Something, as she soon found out, that wasn't going as smoothly as she had hoped it would.

"I _know _that, 'Bolt." Arcee agreed with a irritated sigh. "But you repeating that fact every micro cycle isn't really helping either."

Silverbolt, for some reason, didn't know how to transform. Something that came naturally to Arcee, and to the others, didn't come so naturally to him. The other autobots had that function programmed into their memory core when they where assembled. Well, all except Optimus. Being one of the first autobots to actually transform, and all. He, along with Elita One and Megatron where trained by Alpha Trion, who was the cybertronian to invent the technique. And, as an indirect result, largely due to Megatron's betrayal, gave the Decepticons the ability to transform as well.

"Well, why can't I transform yet?" Silverbolt bit out. "It's been a week and -"

_'By the Matrix, give me strength...'_ Arcee thought. "I don't know why you can't transform like us, 'Bolt." She said, trying to stay calm. "There's so much about you that Ratchet can't figure out."

Silverbolt stood up from his sitting position. "Well, why can't you guys just... I don't know, download the command protocol into my memory core?"

Arcee shook her head, and stood up as well. "Because it doesn't work like that, Silverbolt. I already told you, like Optimus, you already have the ability programmed into you. You just have to be trained to access it." She paused for a second to think. "It's like how you told me that human protoforms need to be taught how to walk. They already have the ability, but they still need to be trained how to do it, right?"

Silverbolt sighed. "Yeah. I just... hate being stuck in here."

Arcee walked over to him and placed a calming hand on his forearm. "I know you do. But you know the rules. No going outside until you can disguise yourself. We don't want any humans finding out about us."

Silverbolt tilted his head at her. "Well, anymore humans."

"Okay. Fine. I get it." He huffed. "Look, can we just take a break? Maybe that will help clear my head."

Arcee crossed her arms and looked at him. "Fine. A quick break. But then, it's right back to training, got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Watch it, Hot shot."

The two 'bots walked out of the training-room, down a side passage, and walked into the Ops center. Optimus and Ratchet were standing at the main computer, while Raf and Miko where on the upper level playing video games. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were absent for some reason.

At the sound of Silverbolt's and Arcee's approach, Optimus turned away from the monitor he was watching.

"Silverbolt. Arcee." He greeted each bot in turn with a head nod.

"Optimus." Silverbolt and Arcee greeted their leader at the same time.

"How goes your training, Silverbolt?" Optimus asked kindly. "Have you made any progress?"

Silverbolt shook his head no. "Afraid not, Optimus. Arcee is doing a great job, but I just can't seem to get the hang of it."

"I see." the red titan hummed. "What techniques have you tried thus far?"

Arcee answered before Silverbolt could. "More like what _haven't_ we tried. I've tried teaching him by showing him, I tried programing the code into his computer, which it didn't want to accept by the way, and I even tired meditation."

"And none of these techniques were successful? Odd." Optimus mused. He crossed his arms, and observed Silverbolt silently.

"It's my fault, Optimus." Silverbolt admitted guiltily. "Arcee has tired her best, but I guess I'm just too impatient."

"You? Impatient?" Miko asked from her position from the couch. Silverbolt, Arcee and Prime looked in her direction. She then added sarcastically, "Perish the thought."

"Give him a break, Miko." Raf defended his friend. "It's been a week since he started. I would probably be frustrated too, by this point."

"Yeah, yeah..." Miko grumbled, then fell silent again, concentrating on the game.

"Hm." Optimus hummed. "I understand your frustration, Silverbolt. You are young by human standards, and now that you are one of us, you are even younger by Cybertronian standards. If I remember correctly, I was not so different from you when I was first taught by Alpha Trion, all those years ago."

"Wait. You were impatient too?" Silverbolt asked in surprise. "I can't believe it."

"I was not always the wise leader you see before you, Silverbolt." Optimus explained. "I was once a young protoform, named Orion Pax, eager to learn the ways of our kind. Only when I received the Matrix of Leadership, and thus earned the rank of Prime, did I do away with my impatiences."

"How long ago was that?" Miko/Raf asked. They had long abandoned their game at the mention of Optimus once being like Jack.

Ratchet stepped in at this point. Without turning away from the computer, he said "You wouldn't believe him even if he told you."

"Aww, c'mon!" Miko pouted. "We really want to know!"

"Very well." Prime nodded his head. "I was first assembled under the identity of Orion Pax, ten thousand years ago, by Earth measurements."

"Ten thousand?" Raf exclaimed. "But...

Silverbolt looked at Prime, and then to Arcee. He knew he was going to regret it, but "If your Optimus's commander... how old are you?" he asked.

Arcee scowled, and turned her back on him. "A lady never reveals her age."

"The commander is nearly five thousand years old." Ratchet answered.

"Ratchet!" Arcee cried out in anger, sending a spark reducing glare at the medic. Which was missed, due to his back still facing her.

"Better to get it out of the way now, then to have Silverbolt pester you indefinitely." He reasoned. "And you can stop glaring commander, as I know you are, it won't change a thing."

"Wait. If Arcee is as old-" Miko started ask something.

"Watch it." Arcee grumbled.

"Is as experienced as Ratchet says she is," She amended, "But not as experienced as you Optimus, how is she your second in command? You didn't have one before her?"

Optimus was starting to find this discussion tedious. "Yes. On Cybertron, before Arcee was made my commander, there was an Autobot by the name of Ironhide. Unfortunately, he was lost during a decisive battle with the Decepticons, along with two others named Jet fire and Scattershot. We were unable to recover their bodies, and thus proclaimed them returned to the All-Spark." He paused as the memory returned to him. With a heavy sigh, he continued. "Arcee, being the most experienced warrior, was promoted to commander."

Silence followed Prime's story. Silverbolt looked over at Arcee, who in turn, was avoiding his gaze. She didn't want to see his face. To see the look of disappointment, as he realized just how much of an age distance there was between them.

With a sigh, and a strong need to be elsewhere, Arcee transformed into her travel mode. "I'm going on patrol." she announced, and was gone before anyone could say anything. Silverbolt felt helpless as he watched her leave. He hung his head in shame.

"Silverbolt." Optimus said, coming up to the young bot, and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Do not feel guilty. The information, and topic, of the Commander's age would have been broached eventually. Better to have it out in the open now, then have it come at a stressful time later."

Silverbolt looked up at his general briefly, then returned his gaze back to the exit/entrance ramp. "Yeah. I guess so. Do you think she'll... nah. Never mind."

"Come, Silverbolt." Optimus said, removing his hand. "We must train you in the art of mode conversion."

"How?" He asked, turning to face Optimus fully. "Nothing has worked so far."

"True." the autobot leader admitted. "That is why I will now share the knowledge of the Creator with you, so that you can learn directly from him."

"Huh?" Silverbolt gasped, as Optimus opened his Spark chamber, and exposed the young bot to the light of the Matrix.

"Let the light of the past, shine on the present." Optimus recited, "Let the knowledge of the old be taught to the young. And may those who once where, be allowed to exist once again..."

There was a flash of light, which caused Silverbolt to shield his optics with his arm, and then...

He lowered his arm. Instead of standing in the Autobot bunker, he found himself standing in a large golden room.

"Welcome, young one, to the hall of teaching." An old autobot greeted Silverbolt. He was tall, about the size of Optimus. His chest, forearms, shoulders, and legs where purple. His hands, upper legs, upper arms, face, and beard (huh? Beard?) were white. And his chest, head, and cape were red.

"Who are you?" Silverbolt asked in awe.

The Elder chuckled. "I am the physical memory of the one called Alpha Trion."

"And... is this Cybertron?" Silverbolt asked next, as he looked around.

"As it once was." Alpha answered. "Many years ago."

"But how?" Silverbolt asked, locking optics with the older bot. "I mean, isn't Cybertron a dead planet?"

"It is in your time, yes." Alpha explained, "But here, it is not. You are not really here, just as I am not really here."

"Oh." Silverbolt blushed. " I guess I should have realized that, huh?"

"Please restate question." Alpha automatically stated. "Due to the limited knowledge stored in this device, questions must be limited to specific topics."

"Oh, uh..." Silverbolt scrambled for the proper wording. "Could you teach me how to transform?"

"Ah." Alpha smiled suddenly. "The knowledge of mode conversion. A worthy topic. So complicated, and yet so simple. Easy to learn, yet impossible to master."

"Easy to learn?" Silverbolt scoffed. "Then why can't I do it?"

"Please restate question."

"Sorry." Silverbolt sighed. "Why am I unable to transform?"

Alpha Trion stroked his beard. "You most certainly are able. All you need to do is will yourself to."

"Will myself?" Silverbolt asked. He scratched his temple. "Cybertronians have wills?"

"Every sentient being has a Will." Alpha answered with a chuckle. "You have emotions, yes? You have freedom of choice, yes? Then you have a Will."

"It's that simple?" Silverbolt asked, looking at the Elder skeptically.

"Willing yourself is one thing. Actually doing it, is completely different." Alpha explained kindly. "There were many Cybertronians who lacked the proper Will to transform. They were either able transform, and remain in their alternate mode, or try to change and become stuck mid-way through their conversion."

"Scrap." Silverbolt grimaced. "What can I do to prevent those outcomes from happening?"

Alpha Trion placed his hands behind his back. "Do you have a strong enough reason to change your mode? Hm? Is it imperative that you must learn to do so? Would others suffer, potentially, if you did not learn how?"

Silverbolt thought for a moment. "Yes."

Alpha smiled. "Then take this gift, warrior." He held out his hand. In his palm rested a golden, well, orb. "And may The All-Spark guide you."

Silverbolt took the orb in his hand. He studied it for a second, and looked at Alpha Trion. Except, it was no longer Alpha Trion, but Optimus, and Ratchet.

"By the All-Spark. What is _that_?" Ratchet asked, observing the glowing orb in Silverbolt's hand.

"I...I don't know." Silverbolt admitted. "Alpha Trion gave it to me."

"I beg your _pardon_?" The med-bot scoffed. "Your saying that Alpha Trion, the creator of the Autobots, gave you that _object_?"

"Hm." Optimus observed the orb. "That is a familiar gift. I believe it is part of the source code, if I remember correctly."

"The Source Code?" Ratchet asked in shock. "Optimus. Are you certain?"

Ignoring His Medical officer, Optimus addressed Silverbolt. "Silverbolt. Place the orb in your arm camber, and repeat after me : I am transformed."

Silverbolt did as he was told, and then repeated what Optimus said. "I am transformed."

The sound of the autobot's transformation process rang out inside the bunker. Metal plates, wires, wheels, and joints rearranged themselves. What once was a human-shaped robot was now a silver Ankonian Lamborghini concept car.

"Whoa..." Silverbolt/ Raf/ Miko breathed out.

"Excellent work, Silverbolt." Optimus said with a hint of pride. "Now, are you able to convert back?"

With a little effort, Silverbolt, reversed the process, and returned to his robot mode. "Okay, wow. That was weird."

"Hmph." Ratchet scoffed. "It's just some minor conversion sickness. It'll pass with time."

"With practice, yes." Optimus agreed. "But you have accomplished a great feat here today, Silverbolt. One that you should be very proud of."

"I am Optimus." Silverbolt said. "I just wish..."

The titan seemed to know what he was thinking. "Fear not, Silverbolt. Arcee will return soon enough. She, like humans, needs time to think. You need not worry."

"Hey, Jack!" Miko shouted.

"Yeah, Miko?" Silverbolt looked over at his two friends.

"Can we go for a ride?" She asked excitedly.

"Miko, I don't think that's such a good idea." Raf said, looking concerned.

"What? Why not?" Miko asked, rounding on the small boy.

"For the time being, I must ask Silverbolt to remain here." Optimus answered for Raf. "Even though he has successfully learned how to change forms, he has much practicing to do." He then spoke into communicator. "Bulkhead? Bumblebee? Return to base." He clicked it off, then spoke to Silverbolt.

"You shall train with Bumblebee in the matter of unarmed combat and mode conversion." He explained. "And Bulkhead shall train you in the ways of energy weapons. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Optimus." Silverbolt answered, understanding what he said was an order.

"Return to the training room, and wait for Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Dismissed." Optimus ordered.

Silverbolt saluted, and took his leave.

Once he was gone, Ratchet spoke up. "I'm not one to sympathize, but don't you think that was a little harsh, Optimus?"

Optimus turned his head to face Ratchet. "Perhaps. But the boy is hurt and confused at the moment. Until Arcee returns, the best thing for him is to keep him distracted."

"Whoa, Ratchet. I didn't even know you had feelings." Miko quipped. "You're not turning into a big softy, are ya?"

Ratchet looked at the young girl, whom was smiling ear to ear, with a straight face. "Hardly." He then returned to his station at the main computer, and busied himself, or appeared to, with some task.

"Hey, Optimus?" Raf asked hesitantly. The giant walked over the boy.

"Yes, Raf?" he asked kindly.

"Will Jack and Arcee be okay?" the bespectacled boy inquire, worry clearly evident in his voice.

"At the moment, Raf, I am uncertain." Optimus sighed. "If cool heads prevail? Perhaps. If not?" he left the answer hanging.

Raf and Miko exchanged worried expressions.

TBC

_A/N: You know the drill. Don't play that game._


	4. Excuses and Confessions

_A/N: Quick question time for those who remember, and watched, the original G1 Transformers cartoon. When I do a chapter switch between Autobots and Decepticons, does anyone hear the "symbol switch" music? Just me? Okay then. _

**Fire in the Sky**

A Much Needed Talk

Arcee, in her travel mode, pulled into the Autobot bunker as quietly as she could. With luck, she wouldn't run into anyone. Especially Silverbolt.

Suffice to say, she hated herself right now.

She had been avoiding him for two weeks. For logical reasons, of course. Well, logical to her, she had convinced herself.

Well, maybe not reasons. But for _a_ reason.

A very good, solid, reason.

Maybe a good reason.

Or not.

She really wasn't sure.

With a heavy sigh, she reverted to her robot form. No one was in the Ops Center. Which was good. Well, considering it was 0100 hours, according to her internal chronometer, she would had been very surprised to find someone there. Which is why she did a double take, when she saw that the TV was still on.

Moving closer, and with a sigh of relief, Arcee noticed the slumped forms of Miko and Raf on the couch. They had fallen asleep playing video games, which was becoming a common occurrence, and they both still had a controller held loosely in their hands. With a soft chuckle, and a roll of her optics, she shut the TV and game system off, and removed the controllers.

With a contended sigh, she turned away from the sleeping younglings, and made her way (as quietly as she could) across the room and to the hall that lead down the to her rest-chamber. All she wanted to do was to enter into a peaceful rest-cycle, and maybe, just _maybe_ deal with Silverbolt tomorrow.

Or the next day.

"Scrap..." She groaned, as she pressed the button to open the door to her room. "Why-?"

"There you are, Arcee." A voice greeted her from inside the darkened room.

"Frag!" Arcee yelled. She would have jumped out of her armor plating, had it not been securely attached to her frame. So instead, she readied both her energy cannons.

"Wait, Arcee! It's me!" the voice panicked.

She didn't lower her weapons. "Lights."

The lights in her room activated. There, standing in front of her with his arms raised in defense, stood the last 'bot she wanted to see.

Silverbolt peeked over his arms. "There's no need for those, you know." he said, indicating Arcee's blasters.

"I'll be the judge of that." Arcee growled, keeping them trained on him. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I just wanted to talk." Silverbolt explained, still hiding behind his raised arms.

Arcee lowered her guns, and transformed them back into her hands. With a huff, she said "Well, I don't. Now leave."

"I'm not leaving." Silverbolt stated with defiance. He lowered his arms, and then crossed them. "Not until you tell me why you've been avoiding me."

Arcee glared at him. "Excuse me? As your commander, I order you to leave my room immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

Silverbolt returned her scowl. "I thought you might pull that. Well guess what? I had Optimus pull me from active duty. So you can't pull rank on me, _Arcee_. Want to try a different excuse?"

She placed her left hand on her hip, used her right hand to "pinch" her "nose", and closed her optics. "Silverbolt... I'm tired. Can't we talk later?"

"No." He said with forceful tone. "We'll talk now. Why have you been avoiding me?"

Arcee placed her right hand on her hip and fixed him with an 'are you kidding' look. "You haven't figured it out yet?" she asked rhetorically. "Of course not. You're just a -"

"A what?" Silverbolt demanded. "Just a what? Just a kid?"

She stared blankly at him. He wasn't finished.

"After all this time... You still see me as a kid, don't you?" He chuckled sarcastically. "I get it. It doesn't even matter that I'm one of you now. You'll never see past the fact that I'm young."

Arcee still didn't say anything. So, he continued.

"What am I to you, Arcee?" he asked, sounding hurt. "A distraction? An outlet for your guilt? A means for you to feel better about yourself?"

Arcee looked sadly at him. With a shake of her head she answered "No."

"Did you... did you mean those words that you said to me three weeks ago?" Silverbolt asked sadly.

Arcee nodded her head. "Yes."

"Then why haven't we seen each-other for the past two weeks?" He asked kindly.

"Because." Arcee began, taking a deep "breath". "When Ratchet told you how old I was... it made me think."

"Arcee, I-"

"Just listen, Jack." She said, raising a hand to silence him. "By Earth standards, I am exactly 5735 years old. I've experienced so much in that time; Victory, war, hurt, comfort, love, loss, friendship, rivalry, hatred, you name it. And then there's you. Like Prime said, you're young, even by Cybertronian standards. If we were back on my planet, You would still be in training. Frag it, you wouldn't even have an Alt-mode yet."

"Then why-?" Silverbolt tried to ask, but Arcee cut him off. Again.

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you, Jack." She said guiltily. "But Ratchet explained to us, according to his scans, that you have the body of a 500 year old autobot. Your mind, however, remains 16."

"That doesn't even make sense." He argued. "How is that even possible?"

Arcee shook her head. "Something to do with those fragging nanobots. But, even still. How can we-" she indicated the space between them "- or rather I, have any kind of relationship with one as young as you? Or even, how could one as young as you, ever be interested in a bot as old as me?"

Silverbolt was silent. While she did present a valid argument, he still didn't buy it. However, he also knew that no amount of arguing would convince her other-wise. In fact, once Arcee had made up her mind, that was it.

But he wasn't going to let a simple thing like that stand in his way.

"Let's go Arcee. I want to show you something." He said, as he walked passed her and out of her room.

Arcee was confused. "Silverbolt? What are you up to?"

He didn't answer. He simply continued down the hall towards Ops. Arcee quickly followed him, quietly as to not wake Miko and Raf. Or the others.

"Silverbolt?" Arcee whispered, once they had reached the main area. He stopped walking, and looked over his shoulder at her. "Why won't you answer me?" she asked with a look of worry on her face. "C'mon, Hot shot. Talk to me."

Silverbolt, quickly, and quietly, converted to his car form, and took off up the exit ramp. Annoyed, Arcee converted to her bike form, and took off after him.

"Silverbolt!" Arcee shouted at him, once she had caught up. "This isn't funny. I'm tired, and I want to rest."

"Just give me a minute." Silverbolt requested. "It'll be worth it. Trust me."

"Fine." Arcee huffed. "But if it isn't, I never speaking to you again."

"Fair enough." He said. And the two fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Silverbolt lead them down the main road away from the autobot base. Form there, he lead them through town, which was very quiet and empty due to the current hour. After a few moments, the headed for the Interstate, which was, again devoid of any traffic.

By this point, not only was Arcee extremely annoyed, she was getting impatient. "Silverbolt, where are we going?"

"We're here." Was all he said. Without slowing down, he converted to his robot mode and jumped the guard-railing. Landing on the other side, he slid down the dusty cement embankment, and came to a stop.

Arcee was surprised that he was able to transform at speed, but didn't let it impress her. Instead, she she jumped the railing using an impromptu ramp, transformed mid-leap, and landed beside him in a crouch. She then stood up, place her hands on her hips, and waited for an explanation.

Silverbolt had his arms crossed, and was looking up at the sky. He seemed to be thinking about something. After a minute, he spoke.

"Ever look at the stars, Arcee?" he asked, looking down at her. She didn't look happy.

"What about them?" she shot back.

"Ever since I was a little kid, I wanted to explore space." He answered. "I guess that was every kids dream, really. But there was something about them, I just couldn't explain."

"Billions of giant gas balls, floating billions of miles away." Arcee dead-paned. "Yeah. So exciting and mysterious."

"Call them what you will." Silverbolt shrugged. "That doesn't change that fact that they're mysterious."

"Is that why you brought me here?" Arcee demanded. "To look at stars?"

"Not really." He answered. Taking a breath he continued. "Did you know that some scientists say that light we see from stars aren't actually the stars themselves? But rather, it's the light from stars that burnt out long ago, and we are now just seeing?"

Arcee looked up at the sky. Her expression softened slightly. "No. I actually didn't know that."

"Then I bet you didn't know that the stars light could possibly be millions, if not billions, of years old?" Silverbolt asked his silent companion.

Arcee looked at him with wide optics. "No. I didn't."

Silverbolt smiled. "Kinda surprising that something so old, could still be so beautiful, huh?"

"Y-yeah..." Arcee admitted, letting her head and wings slump. "I guess so..."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Arcee? Do you recognize where we are?"

She took a few seconds to scan the area. It did look familiar, but she wanted to make sure.

"Isn't this the place where I fought those 'cons after we first met?" she asked, looking back up at him.

"Got it in one." Silverbolt laughed. "It's also where I saw your robot form for the first time, too."

"Why did you bring me here, Jack?" Arcee asked kindly.

Silverbolt sighed. He turned to face her fully. "Arcee... I wanted to tell you this for long time. When I first saw you, almost a year ago, I thought you were one of the most beautiful motorcycles I've ever seen."

"Jack..." Arcee whispered, but didn't finish. So, Jack continued.

"Granted, I had never seen a lot of bikes, but still." he laughed quietly, "I knew you were something special. And I was proven right, wasn't I? You turned out to be a giant robot, who, in turn, saved me from those 'cons. And looking quite beautiful at it, too."

Arcee was speechless.

"Look, Arcee. I don't care what crazy excuse you've come up with for us not to be together." Silverbolt stated. "And honestly, I really don't to hear it. So I'm young. Big deal. Doesn't mean I don't have knowledge or experience. And so what if you're older than me? That's never really bothered me. At all." He paused for a second as he glanced up at the stars, and then back at her. "You're like that stars, Arcee. You may be old, but you're still beautiful."

Arcee turned her back on him. "Oh, Jack... I... Look, when I first came to Earth, five years ago, I honestly didn't think much of it. It was dirty and wild and of course, filled with primitive life. I hated it. Well, maybe that's too strong of a word. But I wasn't happy. In fact, I was bitter that Prime had brought us here."

Silverbolt was silent.

"And then I met you, and my opinion of humans really didn't change. You were annoying, bossy, and you wouldn't stop asking questions." Arcee chuckled at the memory. "And I really resented Prime for making me watch over you, like some baby-sitter. But then, something changed. You started to become concerned for me when you didn't have to. You fought the cons, and showed bravery that I never knew humans had. It was then, I think, that I started to care for you..."

Silverbolt still remained silent.

"I thought I was crazy. A robot having a relationship, outside of friendship, with a human?" she laughed "Just the thought of us, well _doing_ anything seemed strange. At first. But as I thought about it, well, why couldn't we do things? We already spent all of our free time together, so that was basically like that dating ritual humans conduct. But I was afraid too. What would the others say? What if you died? I couldn't take the risk, so I pushed those feelings aside."

Arcee turned around and faced him. "And then this happened." She gestured to his body. "You go and become an autobot, and suddenly, all those feelings come rushing back. And then you tell me that you had all those feelings too, and you gave me such a beautiful gift by reformatting my colors... I was so happy."

Silverbolt smiled. "I'm happy too. I just wish you wouldn't think I couldn't care for you just because you're older than me."

"And there you go, using logic against me." Arcee said with a cute smirk. "Little wonder I like you so fragging much." her expression became sullen. "I'm so sorry for stressing you out. I was scared."

"Apology accepted, Arcee." Silverbolt whispered, as he pulled her into a hug. "Just don't do that again, okay?"

Arcee returned the hug, and closed her optics. "Oka-"

There was a large explosion, and Silverbolt and Arcee where knocked away from each-other. Silverbolt slammed into the concrete wall, and then fell onto his front. Arcee slammed into the ground and skidded 10 feet.

"Ar-cee..." Silverbolt said weakly. He lifted his head, but remained in a prone position. He barely made out two vehicons, in their robot modes, standing over an unconscious Arcee. "Cons..." he mumbled. He had to act quickly, but couldn't think straight. Maybe, if he was lucky...

He sent a command to his arm servos, and cycled his forearm into his arm cannon, which resembled a cybertronian version of a mini-gun, (something that Silverbolt was happy to find out about). He then took aim at the two enemies.

The cons, however, detected his target lock. They both reached down, grabbed Arcee, and used her body as a shield.

"Cowards..." Silverbolt groaned. "Leave... her... alone..."

The two cons looked at one another, then back at him. Still holding Arcee between them, the raised their unoccupied hands, changed them into their cannons, and fired.

His body shook as system by system shut down. The last thing he saw, just before his sensors shut down, was the two cons carrying Arcee into...

TBC

_A/N: Oh, what? Like you didn't see that coming._


	5. Putting the Deceit in Decepticon

__A/N: Cliffhangers are my thing people. It's what I do. It's how I get you all to come back and read the rest of my story.__

****Fire in the Sky****

Putting the Deceit in Decepticon 

Knock Out was so happy, he was beside himself.

Not only had two of his newest inventions worked successfully in the field, but as an indirect result, the annoying little two-wheeler, Arcee, had been captured. And who else, besides him, would be cooking up some deviously fun and enjoyable ways to torture her.

Not Starscream. No, his fearless "leader" would be satisfied with simple electrocution. Which was so boring. That, or he would order a drone to beat her into submission. Pathetic.

Soundwave had no imagination whatsoever. Nor did he think for himself. He wouldn't lay a finger on her unless he was ordered to. And even then, the order had to come from Megatron. Lame.

Breakdown would only do what he does best. Break her in half, and hope for the best. Simple minded idiot. Meh.

Arachnid, or rather Blackarachnia, could be rather inventive. After all, she made the ways of pain her business. But like the others, it was physical pain. Not mental. And where was the fun in that? Boring.

But enough was enough, Knock Out decided. He wanted to get the proverbial ball rolling, and have some fun.

He keyed in the entry code to his lab, and walked inside. To his left, he noticed Breakdown monitoring Megatron's vitals. But without so much as a sideways glance, he continued across the room and to a second door. Entering another code, he walked into his private lab. He then smiled, and rubbed his hands together.

In front of him was Arcee. Suspended beautifully, three feet off the floor, in a large energon spider web (Blackarachnia did have some uses after all). She was still powered down, and her hands, feet, and waist where bound to the web, by more web, so that she couldn't move should she ever wake up by herself. Not that she would, or rather could. He had seen to that.

_'___Well, why waste precious time, hm?'__ Knock Out thought to himself. With a press of a button on his forearm, Arcee reactivated.

"Huh? Where am I?" She demanded, once her systems had rebooted. "Silverbolt? Prime? Ratchet? Are you guys there? Why can't I see anything?"

Knock Out chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about that, little bot. It's just a precaution I took."

"Knock Out." Arcee growled. She tried to attack him, but quickly found out that she couldn't move. "What have you done to me? Why can't I move?"

"Oh, the whole blind thing was my doing." Knock Out explained. "The energon web that your suspended on is the work of Blackarachnia, however."

"Black...? Who the frag is that?" Arcee asked in shock. "Another new whelp Starscream recruited?"

"Recruited? In a matter of speaking, yes." Knock Out answered with another chuckle. "New? No. Whelp? Well... that all depends on whom you talk to. I wouldn't recommend calling that to her face though."

"Her?" Arcee gasped. "Wait... Starscream managed to get Arachnid to work for him? How? And why is she calling herself Blackarachnia?"

Knock Out shook his head. "I haven't the slightest idea. You would have to take it up with either of them." With a sigh, he continued. "But really, time is wasting, and I have so much planned. After all... I have to repay you for those scratches you and Prime gave me, when last we met."

"What?" Arcee nearly shouted. "That was months ago. You're going to pay me back for  
>that?"<p>

"In part." Knock said. "But (ahem) Lord Starscream also politely demanded that I learn the location of the autobot bunker from you. By any means necessary. So, waste not, want not."

"Go ahead." Arcee growled. "You're going to have your work cut out for you. I would rather die before I tell you anything."

"It may very well come to that, my dear." Knock Out smirked. "Oh, but where are my manners?" He pushed another button on his arm. "There, now. Is that better?"

Arcee blinked her optics as the harsh light hit them. "Yeah. So much better. What say you untie me so that I can kick your -"

"Absolutely not." Knock Out grinned. "Wouldn't want you to scratch your pretty new paint job. Fabulous colors by the way."

"Don't worry about my paint, you pathetic excuse for -" Her insult was cut off as Knock Out pressed yet another button on his arm.

"Now, now." He tsk'd. "If you're not going to say anything nice, I'll make sure you don't say anything at all." All she could was scowl at him. "Oh, yes. You see, I took the liberty of linking your primary systems to my computer. So, with a flick of a switch, I'm able to turn off your audio receptors, your visual receptors, your speech function... anything I wish."

More scowling.

"Now. I'm going to ask you some questions. And you're going to answer them." Knock Out explained. "If I don't like what you have to say, I will shut down your powers of speech permanently. Nod once if you understand."

Arcee nodded once.

Knockout nodded his approval. "First question, and keep your answers simple please," he reactivated her speech, "who is this 'Silverbolt', you mentioned?"

"He's a friend." Arcee answered.

"Ah." He said. "Was he the autobot that was with you when you where captured?"

"Yes."

"I see." Knock Out hm'd. "When did he arrive on Earth?"

"How long have I been out?" Arcee asked in return.

"Oh, just a few days." Knock Out admitted. "You're systems had quite the number of firewalls in place. No match for my equipment, but still. Now, when?"

"Three weeks back." Arcee said.

"Ah. How was it that his ship avoided detection?" Knock Out inquired.

"He jury-rigged a stealth system." Arcee explained. "It lowered his ship's EMP emissions."

Knock Out looked impressed. "Fascinating. I'll have to look into that. Is his ship still intact?"

Arcee smirked. "Nope. Had it set to self-destruct." 

"Clever little autobot." he admitted. "No matter." he sighed a softly. "Now, Blackarachnia requested that I ask of you the location of your human friend's place of residence."

"Jack?" Arcee asked.

"The very same." He smirked. "Location, please?"

"Tell her, she can stick that question up her -" Arcee's voice was cut off again.

"That was a warning." Knock Out warned her. "One more outburst like that, and not only do I shut your voice off permanently, but I'll go into your pathetic excuse of a hard-drive of yours, and remove all the information myself." He added with a sneer. "The only problem with that method, is when I do remove it, I might delete everything as a result. And I do mean _everything_."

Arcee looked worried.

"Now, be a good girl and tell me where to send Blackarachnia." He demanded. "And remember, keep your answers simple."

"I can't tell you." Arcee answered, trying to inject sadness into her voice.

"Oh? And why is that?" Knock asked, "Is his life really worth having all your memories being wiped?"

"No..." Arcee answered, "It's... because he's... dead. Energon poisoning. Died a week ago. Caught it after he destroyed Blackarachnia's ship."

"Such a pity..." Knock Out stated sarcastically. "How does it make you feel, Arcee? To know that he's dead because he met you. Does it make you feel responsible? Hm? Do you ever think that his life would have been so much better if you two had never crossed paths?"

Arcee tried to put up a brave front, but failed. "Yes. It does."

"Oh, well." Knock Out shrugged. "She will be disappointed. But maybe she'll feel better when she gets a turn with you."

"What?" Arcee asked out of shock.

"You really didn't think the fun would end when we were finished, did you?" Knock Out asked. "Come now, Arcee. You aren't that naive." He laughed. "No. I get a turn. Then Blackarachnia does. Then Breakdown. And then the Mighty Starscream. Fun for all. Well, for us anyways..."

Arcee didn't say anything. She just looked at him blankly.

"Now, as much fun as this has been, I must ask you one last question." Knock Out said, his demeanor becoming serious. "Where is the location of the autobot bunker?"

"Forget it." Arcee said it a low voice. "I'll never tell you."

"Need I remind you about our little-" Knock Out began to threaten her, but she wasn't having it.

"Go ahead, you worthless piece of scrap. Shut me down. Hack my memory core. Take away my systems." Arcee taunted him. "That will just prove to me what I already knew."

"Oh? And what is that?" Knock Out asked, too curious to make good on his threat.

"You're a coward." Arcee smirked. "A coward who can't beat me in a straight fight. Or anyone for that matter."

"Bah." Knock Out dismissed her insult with a wave of his hand. "So says you. You have no idea how wrong you are. I am a brilliant doctor and scientist. A genius, if I may be so bold. My inventions have have bested you, and your precious autobots time and again. What would a warrior class know?"

"I know a lot of things, you out-dated excuse for a cybertronian." She was laughing now. "You can't fight anyone one on one. You always need Breakdown to help. You whine like a little Sparkling when someone scratches your paint. None of your ideas are original either. That EMP weapon you hit me and Silverbolt with?"

Knock Out looked at her in shock.

"Surprised I knew that?" She smirked, "Well, that was Autobot tech you stole. And how you got me here? Ground-bridge tech you stole from Ratchet. Which, is a scaled down version of Space-bridge tech. A technology, that we Autobot's developed, that once again, you cons stole."

"Why you little..." He growled, sounding irked. "How did you know about my ground-bridge?"

"Little what? Whats the matter, Knockoff? Does it bother you to know how pathetic you really are, or how predictable?" Arcee taunted, then explained, "Two ground units brought me here. And I know Starscream wouldn't risk exposing the Nemesis near a human town. Besides, I didn't really know about your ground-bridge. I just guessed. I tricked you, you loser."

"I hope you enjoyed saying that, Arcee." Knock Out said angrily. "Because those are the last words you will ever say to anyone."

"Whatever." Arcee tried to shrug. "Doesn't change that fact that I'm right."

"Humph." Knock Out sulked. "Perhaps. But you're the only one who will." He went to press the button on his arm. However, before he could, there was a loud "thunk", and he fell to the ground.

"He always talked to much." Blackarachnia stated, looking down at his unconscious form. She had her arms crossed, and a look of disappointment on her face.

"Arachnid?" Arcee asked in disbelief. 

Blackarachnia looked up at Arcee. "It's Blackarachnia. Get it right."

"Fine. Whatever." Arcee bit out. "What the frag do you think you're doing? Why did you attack Knock Out?"

The spider kicked him in side as she walked over to Arcee. "I warned him. No one gets to kill you accept for me."

"Okay, but he wasn't going to kill me." Arcee frowned.

"Yeah. So I heard." Blackarachnia admitted. "Nice insults, by the way."

"Why are you helping me?" Arcee asked, very confused.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting to that." Blackarachnia said impatiently. "He wasn't going to kill you, sure. But he was going to erase your memory, and take away who you were. Same difference, really."

"And if he did that..." Arcee said, as she realized what her enemy was getting at.

"...Then, if I tortured you, and eventually killed you, it wouldn't be you. And it wouldn't be as fun." the spider finished for her.

"Oh." Arcee said. Thinking for a second, she then asked, "So, what now?"

"Heh. Now comes the fun part." Blackarachnia laughed. She snapped her fingers, and the web that was holding Arcee disappeared. She dropped to the floor with an 'oof'. "Now you get to escape a ship full of Decepticons. Without back-up."

"Wait, what?" Arcee gasped, as she stood up. "You're letting me go? Why?"

"Really?" Blackarachnia scoffed. Arcee crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Fine. Like I said. I want to kill you. But I also want to do it fair. Which means, I want to do it, only after I capture you. Not Starscream and his goons."

"Then why help them with the web?" Arcee asked.

Blackarachnia sighed. "Look. It's a long story. Just get out of here. And watch your back. Cause I'll be coming after it soon."

Arcee nodded. Then, for good measure, she kicked Knock Out in the head. "Loser."

"Feisty." Blackarachnia hissed. "Wait. Before you go-" She reached behind Arcee and pulled something off her neck. "-don't' want him messing with you, right?" she asked, handing over the control node Knock Out had used.

"Thanks." Arcee quipped. She crushed it and threw it to the floor. She then moved to the door, but before she could exit, Blackarachnia called to her.

"One more thing." She said, "I know Jack is still alive." Arcee looked at her over her shoulder. "If he was dead, You would have come after me. So tell him to be careful. I owe him for what he did to my face."

Arcee didn't say anything. She walked out of the room, and the door closed behind her.

"Alright, Arcee..." She whispered to herself. "Got to get out of here..." 

She moved quickly to the opposite door. As she went to open it, she heard voices on the other side.

"...I don't care, Soundwave." Starscream's voice said. "She is my Prisoner, and I will interrupt Knock Out if I so wish."

_"___I need some alone time with our guest, Lord Starscream, if I am to obtain any information from her."__ Knock Out's voice answered. Though it sounded filtered and distorted.

"I know what he said, Fool." Starscream sneered. Arcee ducked to the side of the door, as it hissed open. "You need not remind me."

Arcee panicked. Any second, and they would know she had escaped. That really didn't bode well for her.

_'___Scrap...'__She thought, _'___Now what? Wait a minute... if I can hit them with my stunners...'__ She changed her both her hands into two, dual prong, forks. _'___It won't knock 'em out for long, but it might give me an edge...'__

She stood up and ran at them. Before they could turn around, she energized her weapons and jabbed them into the back of Starscream's and Soundwave's necks. Their bodies convulsed briefly, and they both fell to the floor, out cold.

"Phew..." Arcee breathed out. She changed her hands back, and placed her hands on her hips. "That went better than expected."

The sound of a dozen blasters, suddenly being charged, caused her to spin around. There, in the hall was a battalion of 12 drones, all with their cannons pointing a her.

Arcee smirked. "Careful boys..." she changed her right forearm into her sword. "I'll put a little ding in ya..."

Before she could charge, she along with the drones, were knocked of their feet as four external explosions rocked the warship.

"What the frag?" Arcee asked herself, after she recovered and stood up. Two more explosions sent her flying to the ground again. "Oof!"

"Scrap." She cursed. She roughly pushed the the dead-weight form of Soundwave off from on-top of her. She also felt the Nemesis tilting to one side.

"Whoever that is, must of took out one of the engines..." She said to herself. "Who could it be though?"

She moved out of the lab, and into the hallway. "Gotta get outside..." She decided, as she passed the knocked-out drones. "See who's stupid enough to attack a warship by themself..."

TBC


	6. Warrior of Flight

**Fire in the Sky**

Warrior of Flight

A lone F/A 37 Talon raced towards the Nemesis. Without so much as a warning, it launched 4, very specially designed, side-winder missiles. Within seconds, the projectiles hit their intended targets, and the four main artillery batteries of the Decepticon warship, were destroyed.

"Woo-hoo!" Silverbolt whooped. He raced past the ship, and then executed a quick back-flip/barrel roll. And headed back towards the enemy base.

"Excellent marksmanship, Silverbolt." Came the praise of one Optimus Prime, from his crouched position on the jet's back. "Your lessons with Bulkhead have severed you well."

"Thanks, Optimus." Silverbolt replied. "I'm surprised I actually hit those things. Not to mention, that I'm flying this well." he then added with guilt. "Sorry about the flip."

"Trust your instincts, Silverbolt." Optimus offered as advice. "And you need not worry about my safety."

Silverbolt didn't say anything as he launched his two remaining side-winders. He watched with satisfaction as they hit one of the Nemesis's starboard engines. He laughed as the engine flickered out, and died.

"Right on target." He laughed, as he ducked under the ship. However, his mood soon turned grim as a full squadron of vehicon fliers launched from the main hanger from the warships underbelly.

"Scrap. We got trouble, Optimus." Silverbolt said, as his radar light up like a Christmas tree.

"Will you be able to handle them?" the red titan asked, his voice full of concern.

Silverbolt sent a command to his computer. His wings folded out from travel mode into combat mode, and his two mini-guns folded out from beside his cockpit.

"I think so." he said with some confidence. "But not with you on my back, Boss Bot."

Optimus looked over his shoulder, and surveyed the group of enemies heading towards them, and then the upper deck of the Nemesis. "Very well. Get us to the upper deck of the Nemesis, and I shall assist you from there."

"Right away." Silverbolt agreed. "Just hold on tight. This is going to be a bumpy ride..."

The vehicons were almost upon them. At the last possible moment, Silverbolt performed another back-flip and headed back towards the group of enemies, and the warship. He activated his scram-jets, and sent himself, and Prime, into a corkscrew maneuver. As was his intention, the decepticon fliers scrambled out of his way.

"Easy, Silverbolt." Optimus cautioned his young warrior. "My magnets allow me to remain attached to you, but even they have their limits."

"Sorry, Boss." Silverbolt winced. "Had to lose the party-crashers."

"Understood." Optimus agreed. Once they were above the Nemesis, he announced, "Now, this is where we part ways."

"Yep." Silverbolt agreed.

"Then I wish you luck." Optimus said. He jumped from Silverbolt, fell ten feet, and landed on the hull of the damaged ship. Silverbolt flew away quickly, hopefully drawing the vehicons attention.

"Come and get me..." he whispered bravely. He sure hoped his and Prime's plan worked, or they would both be in a world of hurt.

_Flashback_

"Arcee!" Silverbolt called out in a panic, after his systems rebooted. He quickly realized that he was laying on one of the recovery beds in the autobot med bay. He also noticed that Arcee was no where to be found, and Ratchet, as per usual, was stationed near the medical computer.

Upon hearing him call out, Ratchet turned around. "Ah, good. You're awake." he said in greeting, as he walked over to the recovered bot. "How are your systems?"

Silverbolt stared blankly at the medic. "What? You're concerned about me? I'm not the one in danger! Arcee is!"

Ratchet crossed his arms. "We_ know _Arcee was captured by the Decepticons. That's why we've been looking for their ship over the past two days." he sighed heavily, "But since you are here, and she is not, I want to make sure you have no permanent damage."

Silverbolt quickly ran a systems check. "Nothing seems out of place, but..." he paused for a second, "Wait. The Microbots aren't responding. What happened to them?"

Ratchet shook his head. "It seems that you, and I assume Arcee as well, were hit with a very power EMP weapon. I'm surprised that you're even awake so soon."

"Wait... back up." Silverbolt said, as he stood up. "What's an EMP? And what do you mean, that I shouldn't be awake yet?"

Ratchet grumbled irritably. "EMP stands for Electromagnetic Pulse. Simply put, it's burst of electrical radiation that shuts down any and all electronic devices. But it does so without any physical damage." he paused for a second to let Silverbolt absorb that information. "The reason why I'm surprised that you're awake so soon, is because, that when we Autobots experimented with EMP weapons back on Cybertron, all the devices either shut down for good, or took a standard Earth week to turn back on."

Silverbolt was speechless.

"As for your nanobots..." Ratchet said, with a little remorse. "Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but they did not survive the attack."

"They're... dead?" Silverbolt asked sadly. Ratchet nodded his head.

"In a matter of speaking, yes."

"I..." the silver bot, mumbled quietly.

"_Optimus Prime to Ratchet. Come in."_ the autobot leader suddenly said over the medic's communicator.

"Ratchet here. Go ahead." He answered.

"_Our scans have picked up the Nemesis' energy signal." _Optimus explained. _"Please report to Ops immediately."_

"Understood." Ratchet responded. "Shall I bring Silverbolt along with me?"

_Silverbolt is active?" _Optimus asked, managing to keep his voice level. Without waiting for a response, he continued. _"Yes. I need both of you to report to Ops."_

_End Flashback_

Silverbolt dodged and inbound missile by performing a barrel roll.

"Missed me, Slowpokes!" He taunted them with a laugh

He executed a high-speed U-turn, and headed directly for his attackers. He fired his twin mini-guns into the group and managed to send two of them crashing to the ground. The others scattered quickly, as not to be hit.

"All right..." Silverbolt whispered, "Let's see what I can do. Try and keep up, creeps..."

He pulled out out of his trajectory, and shot straight up at a 90 degree angle. Reading his radar, Silverbolt saw the vehicons do exactly the same. With a chuckle, sent himself into another corkscrew, and looped around, so that his nose was now point directly at the ground. He was pleased to hear three rather large explosions, as six of the vehicons crashed into each-other. Now, only four blips remained on his radar.

Silverbolt was surprised how easy this whole battle was going, he thought quietly as he angled back towards Optimus, and the Nemesis. Well, considering it was twelve on one. Well, make that four on one, now. This either meant that the vehicons were horrible shots and fliers, or the flight program he had downloaded was a lot better then the training the cons had been programed with.

Eight missile locks snapped him back to reality.

"Frag." Silverbolt cursed. Thinking quickly, he deployed his tail flares, and executed yet another corkscrew. As a result of that combination, seven of the eight missiles collided together. The last projectile, however, managed to stay locked.

"Not good! Not good! Not good!" Silverbolt panicked. The missile was getting closer, but he didn't want to maneuver out of the way. He was too close to the Nemesis, and there was chance that the explosion might hit Optimus.

"Silverbolt!" Optimus said over his communicator suddenly, "Angle right!"

He did as he was told. Optimus used his fusion cannon to shoot down the projectile, and thus allowing Silverbolt to remain in one piece.

Silverbolt transformed into his robot mode and landed beside Optimus on the deck. He quickly cycled his forearms into his mini-guns, and waited for the jet vehicons to catch up.

"Are you alright, Silverbolt?" Optimus asked, keeping his cannon and his gaze, aimed at the Decepticons.

Silverbolt nodded his head, doing the same. "I'm... okay, Optimus. Just feeling a little tired."

"Hm..." Optimus pondered. But didn't say anything else, as the remaining vehicons landed around him and Silverbolt.

Silverbolt smirked. "Mind if I take 'em, Boss Bot?" he whispered to Prime.

"Not at all." Optimus replied. He quickly crouched down, as Silverbolt opened fire. The vehicons were taken by surprise, and didn't retaliate as they were gunned down.

Silverbolt ceased firing. "All too easy." He brought the barrel of one of his guns to his lips and blew the smoke away. He looked up at Optimus. "What?"

Optimus transformed his cannon back into arm. "You have talent, Silverbolt. Make sure you do not become over confident as a result."

Silverbolt transformed his mini-guns back into his forearms. "Right. Of course not." he said guiltily. He then noticed a smoking crater that was once a defense turret. "Looks like those warheads Ratchet designed worked well."

"Indeed." Optimus agreed.

_Flashback_

"You want to do _what_?" Ratchet asked in shock.

"Silverbolt and I will assault the Nemesis ourselves." Optimus repeated.

"Uh... why just the two of you?" Buklhead asked in confusion. "Why can't we all go?"

Bumblebee honked and beeped the same question.

Optimus shook his head. "We cannot use the land-bridge to transport us. There is a chance the portal will be detected, and alert the Decepticons to our presence." he thought for a second. "And since Silverbolt is the only autobot with flight capability, he is the only one who can reach the Nemesis."

"That may be true, Optimus." Ratchet protested. "But his flight mode is completely untested. We don't even know what it is capable of, if he can control it, what weapons he has, or even if he can carry you."

"Wait, what?" Silverbolt gasped. "You want me to fly with you on my back, Optimus?"

Optimus observed Silverbolt for a second before responding. "I know I am asking a great deal of you, Silverbolt. But I am confident that you are capable of performing this task."

Bumblebee let out a series of concerned beeps and whistles.

"I agree with Bee, Optimus." Silverbolt said. "What if I can't lift you?"

"Hm..." The red titan hummed. "Are you able to convert to your flight mode?"

Silverbolt shrugged. "Well, yeah. I've been practicing. But that's it. I haven't flown at all."

"And what weapons do you have, while in your flight mode?" Optimus asked next.

"Well, I have my mini-guns that fire energy pulses, and six side-winder missiles." Silverbolt answered. "I also noticed that I have scram-jets for short bursts of speed, and that I can hover briefly."

"Very well." Optimus said. "Transform, and we shall see if you are capable of lifting me."

"Shall I stand by and be ready to fix him, should he collapse under your weight, Optimus?" Ratchet asked sarcastically.

Optimus looked at his Medical Officer. "Perhaps."

Nervously, Silverbolt converted to his jet mode, with he landing gear extended. "Ready." He gulped.

Cautiously, Optimus placed one foot on Silverbolt's back. When the young bot didn't say anything, the giant placed his other foot on, and quickly moved to a crouching position.

"Silverbolt?" he asked, "Are you in any pain?"

"Uh, no." Silverbolt answered truthfully. "I can barely even tell that you're on. Want me to seen if I can hover?"

"At your own pace." Optimus answered.

Silverbolt engaged his hover-jets, and slowly raised himself, and Optimus two feet in the air. "Frag it... for someone so big, Optimus, You barely weigh a thing." He lowered himself down, and Optimus stepped off of him.

"Well, that's one thing." Ratchet huffed, as Silverbolt returned to his robot mode, "But he still can't fly, and those six missiles most likely won't do much damage to the Nemesis's armor."

Bumblebee squeaked something.

"What do you mean, Raf has been designing a defensive flight program for Silverbolt?" Ratchet asked out of shock.

Bumblebee beeped an answer.

"And with yours and Agent Fowler's help?" the Medic balked. "Where is it then?"

The yellow Bot honked and pointed at the main computer.

Ratchet looked over at the mainframe. "I don't believe this..."

"Yet, it is our only option, Old Friend." Optimus stated. He looked at Silverbolt. "Download the program, and we will go as soon as possible."

"There's still the issue of his weapons, Optimus." Ratchet reminded them. "Cybertronian, or not. They won't affect a warship."

"What if rig them with energon warheads?" Bulkhead suggested. "That will make a dent, right?"

"Ugh..." the medic groaned. "Yes. In theory. But I'll need some time to make six."

"You shall have two hours to ready them, Ratchet." Optimus ordered. "Bumblebee and Bulkhead will assist you. In the meant time, Silverbolt will download his flight program and practice his flying. Dismissed."

_End Flashback_

"Hey Optimus, did you notice that no ground vehicons, or other drones, have come out yet?" Silverbolt asked his leader. "I wonder why. Do you think Starscream is up to something?"

"I do not know." Optimus answered. "Though you do raise an interesting point."

"Oh, he isn't up to anything." A female voice called out from behind them. Silverbolt and Optimus spun around and readied their cannons.

"Easy there, boys." Arcee joked. She had her hands up in mock surrender. "A little twitchy, huh?"

"Arcee!" Silverbolt exclaimed. He put his guns away and ran over to her. He scooped her up in a hug, and lifted her off her feet. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Arcee laughed. "No. Not really. Now put me down, ya big lug-nut."

Silverbolt placed her back on the deck, and let her go. "Sorry. I was just..."

"I know." Arcee whispered. "But I'm okay, now. Thanks to you and Optimus."

"Arcee. It warms my spark to see that you are uninjured." Optimus greeted his commander. "But, I wish to know how you managed to escape."

"That's... a long story, Optimus." Arcee said, with a smirk. "One I'll be glad to tell once we're back at base."

"Of course." the gentle titan agreed. "One question, though, before we leave. What is Silverbolt's real name?"

"Huh?" Silverbolt asked, looking up at him.

"What?" Arcee asked in confusion. "Why would you ask me that, Optimus?"

Optimus looked at her carefully. "His name, Commander."

She looked weirdly at him. "It's Jack. And I even call him Hot-Shot, sometimes."

He nodded his head in approval. "I had to make sure. You could have very well been a spy."

"Oh..." Silverbolt and Arcee said at the same time.

"Optimus to Ratchet. Mission accomplished. Bridge us out." Optimus requested, speaking into his communicator.

"You shall not escape, You retched AUTOBOTS!" Starscream yelled. The three autbots looked up to see the decepticon flying towards them in his jet mode. He transformed into his robot mode and landed in front of them just as the land-bridge opened. "You shall pay for what you have done to my -!"

"Shut up, you windbag." Arcee said, cutting Starscream off, as she punched him hard in the face. He was knocked back several feet, and hit the deck in an unconscious heap.

"Ouch..." Silverbolt winced. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Watch it, Hot shot."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The three Autobots walked into the bridge, leaving a defeated Starscream, and very damaged Nemesis, behind them.

TBC.


	7. Star Gazing

_A/N: Silverbolt is not an OC. He's made appearances in the G1 show, the Marvel and Dreamwave comics, Beast Wars/Machines , he's an unlockable in The War for Cybertron game, and he's rumored to appear in Transformers 3. And yes. Triple-changers (robot/ ground/ flying) have existed in canon before._

**Fire in the Sky**

Star-gazing

Silverbolt, along with Miko, and Raf, ws sitting on the very top of the Autobot bunker watching the sun set after (what seemed like) a very long day.

Silverbolt had gone up there to think, and hopefully relax. After all, attack the Nemesis, flying with Prime on his back, out-flying vehicons, and rescuing Arcee, had taken a lot out of him. So yeah, he wanted some alone time. His human friends, however, had other plans.

Raf, who was sitting to Silverbolt's right, just wanted to give his (one time) human friend some quiet company.

Miko, just to Silverbolt's left, on the other hand, wanted to keep them company too. Just not the quiet kind.

"I gotta hand it to you, Jack," The young Japanese girl said with a grin, staring at the setting sun. "When it comes to daring rescues, I think you would give Optimus a run for his money."

Silverbolt shook his head. "I already told you, Miko. It wasn't a rescue. Arcee had already freed herself, somehow. Me and Optimus just... backed her up."

"Yeah, yeah." Miko dismissed with a wave of her hand. "But how were you to know that she was free? Huh?" She giggled, "And it wasn't Arcee who blew away half of the Nemesis."

"Miko..." Raf sighed heavily. "Jack didn't blow up half the ship. Just the guns. How many times do we have to tell you?"

"Oh, I know it wasn't half the ship." she admitted. "It just sounds way cooler that way."

"You know, Miko. I did come up to relax." Silverbolt said, looking down at his annoying friend.

Miko looked up at him, and fixed him a quirked brow. "Then relax. Nobody's stopping you, ya known."

"Ho boy..." Silverbolt and Raf sighed at the same time, as the slumped their shoulders.

"So, I gotta ask, what did it feel like to fly?" Miko asked excitedly, "I bet it was awesome." she put her arms out and made airplane noises. "Whoosh, vroom, zoom! Die decepticons! Ha, ha! Pew, pew, pew! She threw her hands up wide to imitate an explosion. "Boom!"

Silverbolt rested his hands on his knees. "I don't _how_ I would describe flying. I mean, I could feel the wind on my hull, and I guess my 'adrenaline' was pumping high... It was exciting, awesome, terrifying, and breath-taking all at once. I guess."

"Oh man, that sounds sweet!" Miko exclaimed. "I wish I could do that."

Silverbolt frowned at her.

"Well... okay, not really." She admitted, sounding defeated. She lumped her shoulders crossed her arms. "but it still sounds awesome."

"Hey, um, Jack?" Raf asked, sounding nervous.

"Yeah, Raf?" Silverbolt asked kindly. He noticed the younger wasn't making eye contact. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing... I just thought of a way for you to describe how it feels like to fly." Raf answered, still not making eye contact.

"How?" the silver bot asked.

"Yeah, how?" Miko asked as well, sounding curious.

"Well..." Raf said, "I guess you could describe the feeling of flying, like how it felt when you used to ride Arcee." he paused and made eye contact with Silverbolt. "Right?"

"Yeah..." Silverbolt chuckled. "I guess you're right, Raf. Heh. I never told you guys this, but sometimes I would let go of the handle bars and close my eyes, just to get a rush. It would drive Arcee crazy when I did that."

"Ha, ha!" Miko laughed. "Oh, man... I don't even have to try and imagine what she said to you."

Silverbolt laughed. Adopting a falsetto voice, he imitated Arcee, "Jack Darby! If you _ever_ do that again, I swear, by the All-Spark, I will pull over and make you _walk_ to HQ! For a week!"

The three shared a laugh. That is, until someone cleared their throat from behind them. A very irritated, _female,_ sounding someone.

Silverbolt, Raf, and Miko turned thier heads and looked over their shoulders. Arcee was standing ten feet behind them. She was holding a large (by human standards) telescope in both her hands. And she didn't look happy. At all.

"I thought you guys would want to use this telescope that Ratchet built." Arcee greeted the silent trio with a straight face. "Apparently there's supposed to be a meteor-shower tonight." She set the device down on it's tripod.

Raf was first to break the uncomfortable silence. "Uh, thanks, Arcee. But, how can Miko and I use it?" he stood up and walked over to the tall machine. "It's kinda big."

"Easy." Arcee smirked. "I can hold you up to the lens, and when you want in moved, I shift it for you."

"Oh, uh, right..." Raf chuckled nervously. "Of course."

"Want to take a look?" the fem-bot asked the small boy kindly.

"Me first!" Miko demanded. She jumped up and ran over to the telescope. "_Please, _Arcee?"

Arcee and Raf shared a look, and shrugged. Arcee then knelt down on one knee. She picked up Miko and placed the small girl on her giant thigh.

"Oh, sweet!" Miko exclaimed as she peered through the giant lens. "The moon looks so cool close up." She looked down at Raf. "Come up here, Scrub. You gotta see this."

Before Arcee could pick the small boy up, Silverbolt lifted him up and placed him on Arcee's leg.

"There you go, Raf." the silver bot said, then fell silent.

"Thanks, Jack." Raf smiled at his friend. He and Miko looked thru the lens together.

Arcee noticed Silverbolt was avoiding eye contact with her. She knew that meant that he was feeling guilty about making fun of her behind her back.

"Here guys," She said, placing the two humans on the ground, "I can lower this further. That way, you don't have to use me a ladder." She adjusted the tripod's height.

"Thanks Arcee." Miko and Raf said, as they went back to star-gazing.

Arcee stood up and walked over to Silverbolt. Without a word, she grabbed his hand and guided him to the edge of the mountain, and away from any curious ears. She then let go of his hand, crossed her arms and locked optics with him.

Feeling like he should say something first, Silverbolt scratched the back of his neck nervously and then launched into an apology. "Look, Arcee... I'm sorry for making fun of you. I just... well I didn't mean to. It's just, Miko was asking me about flying, and then one thing lead to another... And, well, I'm sorry."

"Silverbolt, _Jack_, why are you apologizing?" Arcee asked with a smirk.

"Because I made fun of you." Silverbolt explained with a frown. "And I know you hate it when I do that. I just assumed you where mad."

"I was at first." Arcee admitted. "Well, not exactly mad. I would say more upset, then anything. But then I saw how guilty you looked, and, well, I couldn't stay like that."

"Huh?" Silverbolt asked as he crossed his arms. "You're _not_ mad at me? Okay... who are you, and what have you done with Arcee?"

Arcee placed her hands on her hips, and quirked an eyebrow. "Look, Jack. I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to feel bad about what you said, okay?" she brought her right hand up and tapped her chin with her index finger. "It was pretty accurate. And funny. I had forgotten that I actuallt threatened you with that."

Silverbolt smiled mischievously. "So, are you saying that I can make fun of you more often? And not get in trouble?"

"Watch it, Hot shot."

"Yes, Ma'am."

With a sigh, Arcee sat down, dangled her legs over the ledge, and folded her hands in her lap "Do you... ever miss it?" she asked suddenly, looking up at Silverbolt.

Confused, He sat down next to her, and rested his hands on his knees. "Miss what?" he asked.

"Do you miss, you know..." she quickly gestured between them, with her right index finger, "us? Being able to drive together?"

Jack's visor flickered as he "blinked" at her. "We still drive together, Arcee. How can I miss it?"

Arcee huffed in frustration, as she set her gaze on the horizon. "No. Not _that_." She sighed, then asked, "Do you miss driving me? You know, our rides together?"

"Oh..." Silverbolt said, understanding what she was getting at. "Well, yeah. Of course I do. It was fun. I especially liked the looks of shock I got from the other kids. Heh. They were so jealous when the saw me driving a sweet looking machine, like you." He noticed a look of disappointment on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Arcee asked absentmindedly, still watching the sun, as it slowly disappeared behind a hill. "Oh... nothing."

Silverbolt nudged her shoulder gently with his. "C'mon, Arcee. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

She looked a Silverbolt with a slightly sad expression, and asked "Is that why you miss it? Because it made the other kids jealous?"

"What? Of course not." Silverbolt answered. "That was a perk. But what I really miss, is well, the time... we spent together. Just you and me. Hanging out, and talking. Kinda like what we're doing now."

Arcee smiled at him. "Yeah. I miss that too." She placed her left hand on top his right hand. "And I know this might seem selfish... but I kind of wish, sometimes, that this whole thing never happened."

"Uh... what whole thing?" Silverbolt asked. Arcee averted her gaze in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Jack." she mumbled. "I shouldn't have brought this up. Just forget it."

Silverbolt used his left hand to tilt her face back towards him. "What's going on, Arcee?" He asked kindly, dropping his hand. "What do you wish never happened?"

Arcee sighed heavily. "Not _never. _Just sometimes." She clarified. "I know this is stupid, but... I miss you Jack."

"But..." Silverbolt began to explain, but Arcee placed a finger on his mouth to quiet him.

"I know you're always around. But that's not what I'm trying to say." She explained. She lowered her hand, once she knew he would remain quiet. "I miss _you_, Jack. The human you."

Silverbolt was speechless.

"Like I said. Stupid." Arcee continued. "I know you can't be changed back. And I don't want you to, either. But on the other hand... well, I don't know how else I can explain it." she finished lamely.

Silverbolt tilted his head at her. "That's... quite the confession." he admitted.

"I know, huh?" Arcee quipped with a light chuckle.

"There are days when I wish this didn't happen either." Silverbolt admitted. "I dunno, Arcee... I just feel bad for Mom, ya know?"

"Why?" Arcee asked. "Don't human kids usually outlive their parents, anyways?"

"It's not that." Silverbolt clarified. "It's, well, I know she was looking forward to me going to college, getting married, and having kids some day. And although being an Autobot is way better than going to college, I kinda wanted to do those other things."

"For your Mom?" Arcee asked softly. She placed a gentle hand on his leg.

He looked down at her hand, and then at her face. "Kinda. But more so for me. I guess I just wanted to experience the whole marriage and having kids thing."

"Oh." Arcee whispered.

"But that changed." Silverbolt smiled. "Why would I want to get married, and have kids, when I have you? You're ten times better than any human female I would've dated, that's for sure."

Arcee crossed her arms. "Only ten times?"

"Okay. Okay." Silverbolt laughed. "A hundred times?"

She raised both her eyebrows, but kept a straight face.

"A million times?" he asked next.

She remained silent.

"A billion times?"

Still no response.

"Okay, fine." He huffed. "You're infinitesimally times better than any female, ever, that I have ever known." he paused for a second. "Except for Mom. But it's a pretty close tie."

Arcee uncrossed her arms, and shrugged. "I can live with that..."

"I'm glad." Silverbolt said, pretending to wipe his brow.

"Watch it, Hot shot."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Guys, guys! Come here!" Raf yelled suddenly. Silverbolt and Arcee got up and walked over to their friends.

"What's the emergency?" Arcee asked jokingly.

"Yeah, Raf, where's the fire?" Silverbolt asked with a laugh.

"Look at that you guys," Miko said with a serious tone. She pointed towards the sky. "What does that look like to you?"

Silverbolt and Arcee turned around and looked towards Miko was pointing. All they saw was the meteor-shower.

"Okay... All I see are meteors." Silverbolt said. "Nothing too... wait a micro second..." He adjusted his optics so he could get a better look. There, in the sky, was something big.

"I can see it too." Arcee stated. "And it's getting bigger. What is that?"

"I don't know what it is..." Raf answered, still peering through the telescope. "But it's huge. It's on fire. And it's heading right for Earth."

"Is it, like, a meteorite?" Miko asked the young boy, as she squinted to see the falling object.

"No... I wouldn't say that it is." Raf said, going into nerd-mode. "The profile is all wrong."

"What do you mean, Raf?" Arcee asked, turning her attention back to him, "What does it look like?"

"If I had to guess..." He hummed, "I would say... oh wow! I think it's a ship of some kind!"

"A SHIP!" Arcee/Silverbolt/Miko all shouted at once.

Raf looked up at Arcee. "Here. Take a look yourself." He moved away from the telescope. Arcee quickly knelt down to peer through it.

Arcee was silent for a few seconds, as she studied, what appeared to, be a falling ship.

"Raf's right. It's a ship." She said after a bit. "But... it's not a human design..." she paused for a second. "By the All-Spark..." she breathed, the exclaimed "I recognize that ship! It's the Ark!"

"Uh, Arcee..." Silverbolt said nervously, trying to get her attention.

"I can't believe it!" She continued, ignoring him. "I thought it was lost for good!"

"Arcee... you might want to move..." Miko said, her eyes focused on the sky.

"Wait until the others see this..." Arcee kept murmuring, lost in her little world.

"ARCEE!" The others shouted at her.

"WHAT?" She asked, sounding angry. Silverbolt grabbed her by the hand, and pulled her up.

"That Ark thing is heading right for us!" He yelled, as he pointed at it. "We gotta move!"

He scooped up Miko and Raf in one hand, and pulled Arcee along with his other. He ran towards the edge of the mountain.

"What about the others?" Arcee asked in a panic.

"No time!" Silverbolt responded. He quickly transformed into his jet mode, and placed Raf and Miko inside. "Climb on!" He ordered her. She did. He revved his engines and took off.

As soon as he did, the Ark slammed into the base of the Autobot bunker. Causing half of the mountain to collapse...

END.

_To be continued in "Forever is a Long Time Coming." Keep your visual sensors open for it. Soon._


End file.
